


Edibolt

by TheBrokeZane



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris surprises Barry and he ends up surprising her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edibolt

**Author's Note:**

> Pure filth that I'm debating on being ashamed of. Despite the title, this fic has nothing to do with Eddie.

Iris had a surprise for Barry. She was feeling a little, no a lot naughty. Barry kind of brought out a side of her she didn't know she had. Truthfully, she didn't know Barry had that side to him either.

It's like they both brought out the sexy and vixen in each other. Maybe it's their history, and knowing everything about each other. Maybe it was the lingering sexual tension and frustration they grew up with.

Iris was always an issue for Barry. Always. They were friends first, then he developed a crush on her. He noticed when her breasts started to grow. He noticed how her lips seemed to make him want to reach out and touch them. And kiss her.

He remembered the first hard on he got was from Iris just breezing past him. He at first felt like a weirdo and perv for thinking about Iris in that way. Then he couldn't help it. His first wet dream was about her too. The insane amount of time he spent in the bathroom was because of her.

Iris didn't know any of this at the time. But she remembered when Barry started to get taller than her. She remembered his voice cracking, then getting deeper. She remembered the peach fuzz that grew above his lip. She remembered her father teaching Barry to shave.

She thought about how she stood and watched them in the bathroom from the hallway. She remembered thinking that she liked the hair on Barry's face, though she teased him about it. She was a little sad he shaved it.

She didn't know what that was at the time, but now she knows. It was her lingering, in the back of her mind, silly, silly little puppy love crush on Barry, that she quickly dismissed because of its ridiculousness.

Now she knows that she was an even bigger dork than her nerdy and dorky, and sexy boyfriend. She repressed those feelings because she didn't know how to handle them. Then Barry saved them both with his confession.

She was grateful for his courage because they'd still just be best friends if hadn't told her how he felt. Now she was in a relationship with her best friend turned boyfriend and she couldn't be happier.

Or hornier.

Right now she was really in the throws of her horniness. She and Barry got it in when they could, but Barry was extremely busy. He essentially had 2 jobs. One as a forensic scientist, and one as a superhero. He was blazing in and out at all times. It never seemed to make him tired, but Iris was.

She was tired and horny. She wanted her boyfriend and she wanted him now. She decided on doing something that would blow his mind, then she'd blow him.

Put on red lipstick and mark his cock up. Barry would love that. He was always so eager to please her. Eager to go down on her as long as she could stand it. He was awesome at that. So awesome that it sometimes made her clit jump in anticipation.

Made her shift in her seat and cross her legs. Make her leg jump until she had to tell it to quiet down. She was at that point now and the only thing that would calm it is Barry. His mouth, his vibrating mouth, his vibrating fingers, and his enthusiasm.

Sometimes Iris felt like he still couldn't believe that she was his. Like he had to sexually satisfy her to keep her happy. He knew she loved him, but he never wanted to let her go since he waited a lifetime to get her. So if he had to go above and beyond to keep her, he would.

Iris drifted into thinking of Barry's head buried between her legs. He liked the sight of her legs wide open in front of him. He loved having her pussy in his face. Loved the way she tasted and moaned. Iris loved it too. He devoured her every time he was down there.

Made her clutch at the sheets and grab his hair. Scream out his name and curse. Whimper and call for God. She hates using His name in vain, but it couldn't be helped.

She got lost in thinking about all of that as she typed up the new story she's working on. She hoped that Central City remained quiet and calm so that she could fuck her boyfriend in peace. She would demand that Cisco not alert him and that he focus completely on her.

She would make him an offer he couldn't refuse. Once he saw that, wild horses shouldn't be able to drag him away. The bad guys would win that night. And so would she and Barry.

She would literally knock Barry's socks off. Make him beg her not to stop, or end it depending on what she was doing.

She wasn't even going to warn Barry. Just surprise him like she wanted. She had a key to his place. It was essentially theirs since they got together. Iris thought it was too small for her to move in, but they could work around that. They really only needed it when they wanted to be alone. Alone, alone.

The kind of alone they needed to be to get freaky. Since Iris still lived with Joe, it was impossible for them to fuck like they wanted and needed. They both had insatiable sexual appetites. Barry had the stamina of 500 horses.

It took some getting used to on both their ends. Iris had never been with a guy like Barry before. It's like he was always on Viagra. Some nights she just had to look at him and wonder if he'd ever be satisfied. Iris mistakenly thought it meant she wasn't enough for him.

She was wrong.

It was just the opposite. He couldn't get enough of Iris. She made him stand at attention just from her voice and smell. And her lips. Iris had the prettiest and best lips he had ever seen on a woman. All she had to do was smile and he was a goner. And he really melted into a pool of pre-pubescent awkwardness when she put her lips on him. Even a quick little kiss that gets lost somewhere between his lips and his cheek, and he's done. Iris really had that affect on him.

So Iris just let her mind wander and thought about her hot boyfriend. With the superpowers and the red suit. She totally zoned out on the story she was working on and thought about Barry in that red suit. That suit really gave him confidence and his sexiness just exuded from that. The only thing was they had never done anything sexy, naughty, or nasty while he was in the suit. He always left it at S.T.A.R. labs. But now Iris wanted him to bring the suit home. No one would see him anyway since he moved faster than the blink of an eye.

She wanted that to be a surprise though. She was trying to figure out a way to get him to come home wearing it, without him knowing that she had something sexy planned for them. She first thought that she would just lie and say that something's wrong and he needs to hurry home, but she didn't want to scare him. Then she thought about involving Cisco. That could really do it.

She reached for her phone and called S.T.A.R. labs, knowing that Cisco was on full alert. After 2 rings, he answered and Iris was mildly glad that it was him that answered and not Caitlin. She didn't want to explain to her that she wanted to talk to Cisco and have her think anything other than what the phone call is really about.

"S.T.A.R. labs." Cisco answers and Iris can tell he was probably eating when he answered the phone.

Iris decided to let it go. "Cisco, It's Iris. How are you?" She asks as a way to not jump right in to asking him for a favor.

"I'm great, Iris. What's up?"

"I need a favor. A huge one, actually." Iris says as she shifts a little in her chair.

"Ok, What do you need?" Cisco questions while he reaches for some more candy since it's just Iris on the phone.

"First, you have to promise to keep it a secret. I know you can do that since you kept Barry's superhero powers a secret." Iris says just to tease him.

"Ouch." Cisco says and then he and Iris laugh.

"I had to go there. Anyway, it's actually 2 favors in one. The first is I need Barry to be free tonight. I mean it. Really free. No calls, nothing. Central City PD is on their own tonight." Iris explains.

"Ok, what is the second one?" Cisco asks.

"Well, I need you to call him to a fake crime scene. Maybe you can give him the wrong address. Just keep him occupied while I get things ready." Iris says. "And then you can send him here and tell him that something is going on at his apartment building."

Cisco laughed again. "So what do you have planned for Barry tonight?"

"We're just gonna play chess." Iris lies and she and Cisco laugh.

"I've got you. Anything for a friend. What time is this supposed to happen?"

"I'd say around 8. I'll give you a heads up if anything changes." Iris responds. "Oh, and make sure he keeps the suit on." She says with a naughty grin on her face.

"So didn't need to hear that. And don't ruin my suit.." Cisco says and hangs up.

Iris smiled and felt a little giddy as the first stages of her plans fall into place. She had another thing to tend to and she discreetly went onto her computer and searched for what she wanted. She had to be extra careful because what she was looking for was certainly not safe for work. She handled that matter and finished up with the story she was working on. She forced herself to not drift into thoughts of Barry, the red suit, and her plans for the evening.

Iris made the stops she needed after work, ran to Joe's house, and then she was out again. It was times like this that she wished she had the same super powers Barry had. He could do 500 things instantly. She kind of envied that, but let it go. It's awesome that he has those powers and that he's using them for good. Her taking advantage of his vibrating abilities is not her fault, irrelevant, and just her doing her part as the doing girlfriend.

She quickly drove to the last place she needed to go before heading over to Barry's place. She had the take out that she was sure Barry would finish immediately. It amazed her how much and how fast he ate since getting his super powers. He seriously had an extremely hight metabolism and needed fuel to counteract the extensive running he did. Tonight he just needed fuel to hang with her. Iris didn't need anything extra, though she would eat a brownie or two and get some energy from the sugar and chocolate. Barry turned her on a whole lot now. She never thought she'd be drooling over just the thought of Barry, but here she was. Her adorable nerd was more than just that.

Her adorable nerd best friend turned into her boyfriend and a superhero. He was the greatest thing in her life, after her father of course. She loved him more than she could describe. She was glad they started as friends first. That foundation set them up for a bond that could never be broken. They simply could not go long without seeing or talking to each other. She and Barry had just always been that close. Always been touchy feely. Iris didn't know at the time that she just felt the need to touch Barry because she was drawn to him and subconsciously loved him like he loved her. And her touching Barry all those years did something to him since he loved her so much.

Now they were in a relationship that was leaps and bounds more than just best friendship and they simply couldn't keep their hands off each other. Their PDA went way farther than it used to be. They were always holding hands and touching in public, now they were just all over each other. Joe, Caitlin, and Cisco told them to get a room on more than one occassion.

So Iris was getting them a room per se. They made use of Barry's small apartment every chance they got. They did things on the roof too. They had yet to full on have sex on the roof, but that was coming. She cherished the other things they did there. She liked them exploring things and each other in this stage of their relationship.

Iris again drifted off into thinking as she got things ready. She was feeling giddy and was excited as hell. She couldn't wait to see the look on Barry's face.

Barry had a usual day at the station and in the city. He did what he normally did by investigating crime scenes and working in his lab. He of course went to S.T.A.R. labs, donned his suit, and saved the day. He also of course thought about iris the whole day. It was hard not to. He loved her since they were both kids in elementary school. Now she was his girlfriend. It was still hard for him to believe. In the back of his mind he wanted Iris to feel the same way he did so that he wouldn't lose her as his friend, but still thought that it was wishful thinking.

He thought she'd never see him as more than her nerdy best friend. More than just the boy that her father took in. More than just her surrogate, kind of like, adoptive brother. He thought he'd have to watch her marry some other guy. Now they were together and he was never going to ruin that. He has never and would never love another woman the way that he loves Iris. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He had a great career, he was a fricking superhero, and the love of his life was his woman. He let go of his mother being dead. He still wanted his father out of jail, but his life was pretty amazing. He had a great life living with Joe and iris, despite his horrible childhood.

Barry just smiled thinking of the good life he had with iris and Joe and instantly wanted to see her. Hearing her voice just wasn't enough. He was about to make his way home when he got a call from Cisco. He groaned. The life of a superhero never seems to end. Sometimes he just wished that he could take a break. He wondered if he really could take a vacation from being The Flash.

Barry zoomed to S.T.A.R. labs and found Cisco eating as usual at the computer. He tried to keep the aggravation out of his voice. "Yes, Cisco?" He says a little impatiently.

"Robbery in progress at Fulton and Ashe." Cisco says. He hoped that Barry wouldn't get too upset about this game that he was playing with him. Hopefully whatever Iris has planned will take his mind off it.

Barry sighed and just put his flash suit on. "I'll be right back." He says and then he's off. He gets to the destination in seconds and sees no robbery in progress. He zoomed around the block and a few surrounding blocks and saw nothing. He decided to alert Cisco. "Cisco, are you sure about that address? There's nothing here." Barry says.

"Are you sure?" Cisco asks, knowing there's nothing there.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Barry says shortly. "I'm heading back." He says as he zooms back to S.T.A.R. labs. He quickly entered and saw Cisco in the same spot.

"Another call came in while you were on your way. Stolen car at Beryle and 45th street."

Barry leaves without a word and again sees nothing. He's starting to think something is up. He returned to S.T.A.R. labs without any notice to Cisco. "I didn't see anything. Again." Barry says in a snarky tone.

"I think there must be a glitch in the board or something. I'll take a look at it. No, wait. There's something going on at your apartment building. You should get there fast." Cisco says and goes back to eating.

Barry stared at Cisco for a moment before again leaving without a word. He thinks Cisco has lost it. He makes his way to his building and doesn't see anything. "Cisco...I don't see anything."

"It's going on at your apartment." Cisco chimes in through the antenna.

Barry zoomed to his apartment. He was worried something was wrong with Iris. He entered his place and looked around. It was eerily dark. "Iris?" He called as he turned the lights on.

"Hey, Flash." Iris called from his bedroom.

"Are you ok? Cisco just sent me on a wild goose chase." Barry says.

"No, I'm not ok, Flash." Iris says and saunters out from the bedroom wearing just an oversized white shirt. And nothing else.

Barry's eyes widened as he took in her appearance. "Iris? What's wrong? Why are you not ok?" He asks as he continues to look at her.

Iris walked over and grabbed his hand and sat him on the couch. She straddled his waist and smiled at him. "Well, I'm not ok because I really want to fuck my hot superhero boyfriend." She says in a sexy tone.

Barry smiled and got excited. He was warming up to start vibrating. Iris had quite the affect to him. "Oh, really?" He asks in a sexy tone as stared longingly at her red lips.

"Yes, Flash." Iris says and hopes that he catches on to her calling him Flash for a reason. This was all about him and the suit tonight.

Since he knows her so well, he immediately got it. "Well, Iris. I think you should do whatever it is you want to do tonight." He says in his vibrating voice.

"Ooooh, I love it when you talk to me in that voice." Iris practically moaned.

Barry peeked into her blouse and saw that she was completely naked under the white shirt. Her erect nipples seemed to call at him. He took his gloved hand and rubbed them across her breasts. "I like the way you're dressed, Iris." He says again in his vibrating voice.

"I'm glad you do. That was part of the plan." Iris says knowing he hasn't fully gotten it. She can't wait until he does.

"Does the little wild goose chase that Cisco had me go on have anything to do with you?" He wondered.

Iris grinned seductively."It might. I needed you here in the suit and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Good. Then I won't have to kill him." Barry says. "You're not only with me and like me because of the suit, right?"

Iris feigns hurt. "Of course not. But it's a bonus. I'd be a fool to not take advantage of my boyfriend having super powers."

He leaned forward to kiss her. He slid his hand around to her back and started to rub. His gloves prevented him from really feeling her so he took them off. He then went for her ass and started to rub. He wanted her so bad.

Iris wanted him just as badly. She deepened the kiss and then lightly bit his lower lip. She unzipped the zipper near his crotch carefully. She didn't need to damage the goods. She reached into his pants and pulled his penis out. She lightly grabbed it by the base and started to stroke. She rubbed on the tip with her finger. He released some pre cum and she slid her hand lower to cup his balls. He exhaled and let out a grunt. He was ready to really get started. He's the fastest man alive and usually liked to take his time with his babe, but he couldn't hold off tonight. He needed to be inside of her immediately.

He surprised Iris by grabbing her and speeding them to his bed. He laid her down gently and started to kiss her again. He kissed her mouth and then traveled to her ear before moving to her neck. He kissed and sucked on her neck until he heard her moan. He knew that her neck was one of Iris' spots. He removed the shirt she was wearing and kissed along her shoulders and then down her chest. Her nipples were still at full attention and that greatly pleased him.

Barry liked seeing that she was turned on and wanted him. He loved the way her erect nipples felt between his fingers and in his mouth. He also really loved the reaction that Iris gave him when he did that. Her nipples were a really sensitive area for her and he loved teasing them. He kissed all along her breasts and paid special attention to her nipples. He licked and sucked on them like he'd find a treasure inside of them. He teased them with his mouth until she moaned loudly and her leg jerked.

That was his signal to kiss down her abdomen. He stopped at her belly button and then kissed lower. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Iris?" Barry says in a mildly shocked tone.

"Hmmm...?" Iris moaned.

"Iris?" He asked again. He really couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes, Flash." Iris replied seductively.

"Iris. What did you do?" He asks. His excitement and surprise getting the best of him. He was excited enough to start vibrating.

Iris moaned again. "You like?" She teases. Her voice almost sounded like she was purring.

"Yes, I like. I like very much. Really very much. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He admits truthfully.

Iris let out a naughty giggle. "I'm glad you think so. I really aimed to please."

"But what did you do? This wasn't here before." Barry says referring to the shocking and almost best surprise he has ever gotten in his life. The best one was Iris actually returning his feelings, becoming his girlfriend, and having sex with him. But this was tops.

She again giggled naughtily. "No, Flash this wasn't here before."

"I can't believe you did this. Is this real?" He asks as he wants to reach out and touch it. He did reach out to touch it. "What made you want to do this?"

Staring at Barry was Iris' vagina with a lightning bolt tattooed on it.

"Well, I kind of had to since it belongs to you. It's not real, by the way. It's made from edible paint." Iris teased and giggled.

That statement alone made Barry feel like a king. His flash confidence was completely in the room because he gave Iris a look that made her knees quiver. "That means I can lick it off." He says surely and winks at her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the lightning bolt. All he could think about was Iris tattooing a lightning bolt on her pussy for him. He then laid down on his front so that her vagina was in his face. He was so pleased and liked what he saw in front on him. He just kissed along the lightning bolt.

Iris put a lightning bolt on her pussy for him.

He really felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. He would make sure to make Iris feel the same way. He then licked along her mound. He had that lightning bolt to lick off. He still couldn't believe that Iris did that. He knew he'd never find a woman sexier than her.

He kissed and licked along the lightning bolt and her lips. Her clitoris swelled before his eyes . He took his thumb and started to stroke her smooth lips. He just continued to stroke her and eye her pussy that was eager to be kissed and sucked on more. Her clitoris seemed to jump in anticipation. He had her moaning and making him feel like more than a king. He'd spend eternity making Iris feel as good as he felt.

Barry dove his head between her legs and started to lick and suck on her clitoris while he took his thumb and slowly slid it into her opening. He pulled his thumb from inside of her and licked his thumb clean. She tasted delicious. The tattoo tasted like cherries. He then put his thumb back inside her and made it vibrate while still sucking on her clit. Iris had a grip on his hair as he continued to ravage her. He sucked and licked on her clit until she felt like she was going to explode.

"Oh...Flash... my...oh... god! It feels so good. Please don't ever stop." Iris moaned and plesded..

An orgasm overtook her body as she started to writhe and jerk uncontrollably beneath him. Barry pulled back and removed his mask off of his face with one hand and looked at her. "You're so wet, Iris." He says with a huge grin plastered on his face. "I don't think you've ever been this wet before." He grabbed her legs and opened them further before he put his head back between her legs and started to kiss up her thigh to her knee. He repeated that action with the other leg. He soon dove in for more. He nibbled and sucked on her clit until she screamed out his name.

"Barry!" Iris cried out in ecstasy.

"That's one and two." He says as he pulls away from her. He looked up at his Iris and the look of pure elation on her face. He went for her clit again. He sucked on it and did something different by vibrating his whole face. Iris screamed loud enough for his neighbors to hear. She had a million thoughts running through her mind. She started to think of him eating her several times before and realized that it was a little bit better this time around. Perhaps she should put fake lightning bolt tattoos on her vagina more.

He continued with sucking on her clit while his face was vibrating. He couldn't wait to reap the rewards from doing that. He intended on giving Iris the best orgasms ever.

She deserved it.

She went out of her way to prove she belongs to him, so he felt like it was his right to show her what a good thing that is. He pulled away from her and inserted his two fingers into to her opening. He made them vibrate while he just looked up at Iris. He got on his knees to get a better look at her. He wanted to see her face when she came. He got more turned on than he was when he saw her playing with her nipples. Something about seeing that made him wish he had more hands. He wanted to push them together and suck on them.

"Does this feel good?" He asked knowing that it did. Her reactions made that perfectly clear.

"Mmmhmmm..." Iris moaned out. She had the urge to scream out again, but it got lost somewhere in the back of her throat. He changed up the intensity of his vibrations and Iris felt like she was coming apart at the seems. Barry's abilities blew her mind. He was a sex toy and man in one. Impossible to find anywhere else. She felt her thighs quaking and then went stiff. She flooded Barry's hand with her juices.

"That's three." He says in a cocky tone.

Iris panted and exhaled sharply. She was still feeling the after effects of the orgasm. She didn't know if she was quite ready for the next one. "How many are you going for?" She questioned in anticipation.

"How many do you want?" He asked, again sounding cocky.

Iris let out a throaty giggle that made her and Barry smile. "Surprise me." She says and Barry takes that as a challenge.

He smirked because of the thoughts running through his head. "Yes, my Iris. But I have a request."

"What?" She asks breathlessly.

"Can I try something new?" He asked and seriously hoped she said yes and wasn't weirded out by his new idea.

Iris looked down at him and raised an eyebrow his way, playfully challenging his request. He gave her a look that bore into her. Cocky Flash was definitely still in the room. "Yes." Is all she says though she has no idea what something new meant. But she trusted Barry and knew he wouldn't go over the line with her.

"Good. I still have to repay you for the lightning bolt." He says and then winks at her again.

Iris giggled seductively. "Next time I'll put one on you and make it disappear."

"I'll like that. Now turn over." He gently commanded.

Iris took in the look on his face and did as she was told. She instinctively got on her knees and tried to make herself comfortable. She felt his hands grip both cheeks and spread them. She was waiting for Barry to enter her, but felt something else instead. She felt his tongue on her ass. She let out an "Oh shit" at the sensation.

She felt him move his tongue around more. She never thought Barry would ever put his mouth there, but she liked it. She shook a little and yelped, causing Barry to halt his actions. "Do you want me to stop?" He wondered in concern.

"Dear god, no." Iris says.

Barry said nothing as he dove back in. He pulled her ass closer to him. He gave her several licks to her hole. Iris nearly lost it when she felt a few strong sucks to her clitoris and one long swipe from her swollen nub to the small of her back. He did that a few times more.

"Oh...my god. Shit." Iris cursed again. The feeling was insane and intense. She never thought she'd be the kind of girl to like things like this. She never thought that Barry would be the kind of guy to do things like this . She felt the urge to cum deep down into her bones. She let go and let it overpower her. She had never had an orgasm like that before. "Barry." She moaned through it. She collapsed on the bed and Barry settled beside her.

"That's four." He pointed out triumphantly.

Iris tried to catch her breath before responding. "Where'd you get this idea?" She asked as she turned towards him.

Barry chuckled. "Just something I picked up on the internet."

"Did you watch porn?" Iris teased.

"Yes. I'm sorta new to this and I don't want our sex life to get boring." He confesses.

"Flash?" She beckoned.

"Yes, my Iris?" He answered expectantly.

"Do that again." She asked with a sly grin on her face.

Barry said nothing as his own sly smile appeared on his face. He got on his knees and reached for her waist before pulling her ass directly to his mouth..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
